El más Fuerte de todos: Versión revisada
by Vinagre y Azucar
Summary: En esta historia encontrarán la version revisada y mejorada de la historia original.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención**: Todos los personajes de Final fantasy VIII le pertenecen a Square Enix. Esta historia fue publicada en el año 2004 por una buena amiga y gran autora Crystalight. Mi intención es volver a revivir la historia cambiando algunos sucesos y arreglando la ortografía sin perder el toque de la autora original pero añadiendo mi sabor propio a la historia. La historia sin remodelación la pueden encontrar aún por fanfiction.

**Advertencia**- La historia puede contener alto contenido de violencia y algunos temas sexuales.

* * *

El más fuerte de todos

Capitulo 1

* * *

_Prólogo_

Una joven instructora rubia caminó hasta las aulas de clases del Jardín de Balamb donde entró a su preferido. Se sentó en su escritorio acomodando su maletín a un lado mientras terminaba de tomar una cargada taza de café. Era muy temprano en la mañana y aún restaba veinte minutos antes de que sus estudiantes entraran al aula de clases a tomar el primer curso del día. La mujer tomó un papel particular de su maletín observándolo por un momento. Encendió su computador y decidió escribir en el diario electrónico olvidado.

-"Será bueno entretenerme y distraerme mientras espero."- pensó tranquila mientras abría el programa olvidado en su computador.

Log name: Quistis_Trepe14

Password:*******

_¡Bienvenida Quistis_Trepe14 a tu cuenta e-mail y diario electrónico! Tienes 453 mensajes sin leer._

-"¡¿Acaso no tienen más que hacer que enviarme mensajes de amor?"- Pensó mientras miraba los mensajes electrónicos de sus seguidores, los Trepies. –"Ya me acordé el por qué dejé de entrar a esta cuenta."- murmuró borrando la mayoría de los mensajes. Abrió otra ventana en su computador y comenzó a escribir.

_Después de la derrota da Artemisa el mundo volvió a la normalidad acostumbrada, convirtiendo a nuestros valientes jóvenes SeeDs en héroes y heroínas. Dos años más tarde, Squall Leonheart y la nueva bruja Rinoa Heartilly contrajeron matrimonio dándole vida a una hermosa bebé llamada Rionses. Squall sigue de comandante del Jardín de Balamb y Rinoa se dedica, por el momento, a criar a su hijita. Selphie Tilmitt e Irvine Kinneas también se casaron y están en espera de dos hermosos gemelos. Selphie esta contentísima por la noticia pero por otra parte Irvine esta un poco nervioso y triste porque ya se le acabó la vida libre de responsabilidades parentales. Zell Dincht sigue en el noviazgo con la muchacha de la librería, Annie. Ambos conviven juntos y planean tener hijos en un futuro. Zell es instructor de artes marciales para niños de cinco a diez años. Edea y Cid están viviendo felizmente en el restaurado orfanato con un grupo de niños necesitados. Seifer Almasy fue perdonado por sus crímenes. Sorprendente, el hombre se graduó finalmente como SeeD y vagabundea por el Jardín cuando no anda ocupado en misiones. _

_Bueno en fin yo, Quistis Trepe, recuperé mi trabajo de instructora, aunque a veces me designan misiones. Desafortunadamente sigo en la soltería. Por suerte mi amorío por Squall murió desde que se casó con mi amiga Rinoa. Por el momento no tengo pretendientes que valgan mi atención. Todo se vive muy tranquilo a excepción de un problema muy grave que ocurrirá en un par de días. Cid tomará la decisión de escoger al nuevo director del Jardín y él pondrá a prueba a los mejores SeeDs en la institución con ejercicios, exámenes y misiones muy difíciles e imposibles de imaginar. El problema es que todos los muchachos estarán compitiendo unos contra todos y creo que será un gran reto para cada uno de nosotros ya que todos somos muy buenos contrincantes y nos conocemos a perfección. Por este medio se descubrirá quien es el mejor de todos merecedor de regir la más poderosa institución militar de la época. _

Quistis salvó el documento cerrando el programa al ver que el tiempo se agotó. Ya había estudiantes esperando que comenzara la clase sentados pacientes en sus estaciones de estudios. La joven se puso en pie y recibió a su clase con un cordial saludo.

* * *

**N/A**-Esta es la versión revisada de la historia El más fuerte de todos. ¡Sus opiniones será muy bien recibidas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaratoria- **Todos los personajes de final fantasy le pertenecen a Square Enix.

**El más fuerte de todos.**

**N/A- **Desde esta carpeta en adelante habrá contenido nuevo mezclado con la historia general.

_**HarukaIs**_- Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad aprecio el hecho de que tomarás un poco de tu tiempo para escribirme. El más fuerte de todos fue la primera historia que leí en español por fanfiction, y fue una excelente historia pero tenía muchísimos errores ortográficos debido al poco dominio del español de la autora. Tenía muchos vacios y lagunas en el desarrollo de la historia y a ese punto me quiero dirigir. Quiero llenar esos vacios y lagunas creando una nueva versión sin perder el foco original. Espero que te guste como desarrollo esta versión y que puedas seguir escribiendo tu opinión. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo- 2

_Mujeres al poder. _

Seifer caminaba por los elegantes pasillos del Jardín como todo un rey mostrando con orgullo su uniforme de SeeD, aunque realmente lo odiaba, por obligación lo tenía que usar en algunas ocasiones. Con su mirada en alto y su pequeña sonrisa que cualquier mujer desearía observaba vagamente los alrededores. Entre sus dedos jugueteaba un papel mal doblado, recordatorio de su cita pasada con el director de la institución. El hombre pensó que era otra rutinaria misión pero no fue así. Cid lo había citado en su oficina para informarle sobre su decisión en nominarlo como candidato a ser el próximo director militar. Un poco incrédulo, Seifer aceptó la nominación y salió de la oficina pensando en lo difícil que será lograr ese puesto. ¡Sería jefe de Leonheart!

-"Jefe de Leonheart, lo haré lamer el suelo"- Pensó, sonriendo al imaginarse el suceso.

Estaba casi seguro que ese puesto iba a ser de su propiedad, pero no será un reto tan fácil. Squall sería su mayor obstáculo, claro era el preferido de Cid. Por otra parte también competirían Zell, Irvine y Nida. Aunque no le preocupaban no podía subestimarlos. Mientras Seifer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tropezó con algún desafortunado tumbando hacia el piso.

-"¡Ten mucho más cuidado imbécil"- Seifer dijo apretando sus puños y enfocando su vista en su víctima. –"¡Me pudiste haber arruinado el uniforme!"-

Al observar bien a su víctima se percató que nada más y nada menos era su querida ex instructora. Quistis se recuperó rápidamente sacudiendo y acomodando su uniforme. La joven respira profundo antes de confrontar a Seifer.

-"Si tuvieras mayor precaución por donde andas no ocurrirían accidentes como este Almasy"- dijo acomodando sus anteojos en su pecho en un discreto bolsillo en su uniforme. –"Pudiste haberme lastimado"-

-"¿Para qué usas espejuelos entonces ciega? Muévete lejos de mi camino, no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con tu torpeza y mediocridad"- Seifer dijo mirando a Quistis de arriba abajo con cara de asco. Quistis volvió a respirar profundo tratando de no perder su compostura. A pesar de que Seifer había logrado graduarse como SeeD no había cambiado su carácter de patán hacia los demás.

-"Haz lo quieras. Tu patética vida no me interesa en lo más mínimo."- dijo sin obsérvalo. Solo se arrodilló para poder recoger los papeles que se habían derramado por el suelo al tropezar con él.

Seifer da unos paso hacia al frente alejándose de ella pero vuelve a dar un último vistazo. Al observar, ve a Quistis recogiendo las cosas que se cayeron cuando se tropezó y vio un papel semejante al que Cid le había dado a él sobre las candidaturas y requisitos para el nuevo líder del Jardín.

-"¡Trepe!"-

Quistis escuchó la voz del patán y maldijo en voz baja.

-"¿Qué quieres, Acaso no tienes a otras personas a quién mortificar hoy Almasy?"- dijo terminando de recoger todas su pertenencia mientras observaba a Seifer acercarse a ella peligrosamente.

-"Cid te nominó para las candidaturas para ser líder del Jardín. ¿No es cierto?"-

-"No te interesa"- Quistis le dijo rápidamente escondiendo el papel del citatorio entre sus pertenencias. Seifer la observa por varios segundos con su molestosa media sonrisa poniendo un poco nerviosa a la instructora.

-"¿Qué tanto me observas Almasy?"- Quistis le preguntó ya molesta por el acoso del joven.

-"Solo observó a la perdedora más mediocre del grupo que Cid escogió. Admite que no podrás contra mí, incluso ni siquiera podrás contra el estúpido debilucho de Dincht. Hace dos años te despidieron de tu puesto por ser insignificante en tu trabajo y me parece hipócrita y absurdo nominarte para semejante puesto. Considera la nominación una pérdida de tiempo porque ese puesto ya tiene mi nombre."- Seifer le dijo tratando de enojar a la instructora pero no funcionó. La joven lo observó por un rato con la misma media sonrisa que él mismo daba de vez en cuando a sus contrincantes.

-"Si mi candidatura es una pérdida de tiempo la tuya es un mero acto de caridad por parte de Edea. Te tiene tanta lástima que convenció al viejo Cid para que decidiera darte la oportunidad de no ser un idiota traicionero como tu destino lo ha predicho y confirmado con cada acción patética de tu vida. Admítelo eres el vivo ejemplo de un acto misericordioso, lame botas."- Quistis le dijo tocando un punto muy delicado en Seifer. El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar y tomó bruscamente el brazo de la instructora apretándolo fuertemente. Su rostro estaba rojizo de coraje pero Quistis mantuvo la calma en todo momento aunque aguantaba secretamente el dolor en su brazo.

-"No vuelvas a decir esas palabras en tu mendiga vida o verás las consecuencias Trepe."- Seifer le dijo muerto de seriedad mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Quistis sintió un calosfrió en su espalda al ver tan seria mirada pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-"¿Oh que Almasy, vas a ir llorando a la falda de Edea para acusarme de lo mala que fui contigo al decir solo verdades? Eres simplemente un asqueroso patético intento de hombre"- dijo soltando todo el veneno que podía con sus palabras. Seifer levantó su puño amenazándola pero la instructora no pestaño ni un segundo.

-"Adelante, pégame si eso te hace sentir menos patán. Sabes que si me hieres te irás de aquí y yo seré feliz por el resto de mi vida."- Quistis le dijo ahora con coraje por el atrevimiento de Seifer al amenazarla con su puño. –"No eres más que un estúpido cobarde"-

Un movimiento brusco los tumbo a ambos al suelo. Seifer y Quistis caen al suelo en un tornado de movimiento. Lo único que Quistis pudo registrar antes de tocar el suelo con su cabeza fue a un tatuado brincando encima de Seifer. Zell estaba encima de Almasy golpeándolo salvajemente en el rostro. Quistis se puso en pie rápidamente para tratar de separar al enfurecido hombre pero Zell la rempujó fuertemente hacia atrás volviendo Quistis al suelo esta vez de espaldas. Por lo sorpresivo del ataque Seifer no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y solo estaba en el suelo cubriendo lo más que podía de su rostro mientas Zell lo golpeaba por todos lados.

-"!No vuelvas a tocar a Quistis maldito bastardo!"- Zell le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba. Quistis volvió a tratar de separar a Zell pero otra vez fue recibida con otro empuje. Irvine vio la pelea y corrió a auxiliar a Quistis a separar a los hombres que ahora estaban atrayendo la atención de muchos estudiantes y SeeDs que estaban por el área. Irvine junto a Quistis tomaron al enfurecido Zell por los brazos y lograron separarlo de Seifer. Almasy se puso en pie pero Quistis no lo dejó acercarse a Zell al sacar de sus pertenencias su peligroso látigo. Lo sonó contra el suelo enviando un doloroso sonido por todo el pasillo.

-"Si te acercas a él te entierro el látigo en el trasero."- Quistis le dijo furiosísima amenazándolo con el látigo dorado entre sus manos. Seifer vio a lo lejos como venían corriendo otros SeeDs de seguridad y decidió salir del lugar antes de ganarse una detención.

-"Tu y Dincht me la van a pagar muy caro."- Seifer dijo y se retiró antes de que los otros SeeDs llegaran hasta ellos.

Quistis dejó caer sus brazos al ver que Seifer se perdió lejos de su vista. Se volteó enfrentando a la multitud de estudiantes que se observaban curiosos la pelea.

-"¡Vuelvan a sus puestos, no hay nada que ver!"- Quistis dijo con toda autoridad y la muchedumbre se dispersó en cuestión de segundos. Después de hablar con los SeeDs de seguridad y convencerlos de que nada serio ocurrió, solo quedaron los tres amigos en el pasillo.

-"¿Estás bien Quistis?"- Zell le preguntó a la joven.

-"Estoy bien. Agradezco tu ayuda pero sabes perfectamente que puedo defenderme sola."- Quistis le dijo enderezando su uniforme mientras miraba a Zell seriamente.

-"¡Te iba a pegar!"- Zell dijo en su defensa.

-"No, no lo iba a hacer. Solo trataba de amedrentarme. Además si lo hacía tenía la perfecta excusa de acabarlo a golpes y mandarlo a una silla de ruedas."-

Irvine se rascó la cabeza sin entender lo que ocurrió solo observaba a los rubios. Observando las pertenecías de Quistis que se volvieron a caer al piso por la pelea y vio el papel del citatorio de Cid.

-"¿Cid te nominó para las candidaturas?"- Irvine preguntó casualmente mientras ayudaba a Quistis a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

Quistis levantó una de sus cejas al escuchar. –"Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?"-

-"Creí que era solo para hombres, como habrán pruebas físicas y cosas por el estilo no creo que sea justo para una chica enfrentar a hombres entrenados y mucho más fuertes."- Irvine dijo mirando a Zell y luego a la instructora quien lo miraba incrédula.

-"Puede ser peligroso. ¿Qué tal si te toca una batalla con Seifer? Se vengaría cruelmente por lo que le hicimos."- Zell le dijo preocupado mirando a su amiga.

Quistis sonrió molesta por el comentario. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con machistas como los que tenía en su frente en esos momentos.

-"Para su información caballeros, estoy entrenada para aniquilar a cualquier contrincante que sea hasta cinco veces más fuerte que yo. Yo les enseñe lo que saben en sus tácticas militares, los conozco perfectamente. Puedo leerlos como si fueran la palma de mi mano, así que considero absurdo y machistas sus comentarios. La fuerza física no lo es todo. Que pasen buenas tardes caballeros"-

La joven se fue rápidamente dejando a los dos SeeDs en completo asombro.

**Horas después...**

Rinoa estaba en su habitación esperando que su esposo llegara de la oficina. Estaba un poco aburrida así que decidió encender su computador para entretenerse un rato. Recibió un e-mail que anunciaba la nueva creación de una página de internet del Jardín que les permitirá a los estudiantes y SeeDs dialogar por salas de chat. Una manera de relajarse y conocer nuevas personas. Rinoa decidió darle un vistazo a la página.

Escriba su nuevo nombre de entrada.

Rinoa leyó la instrucción y se detuvo a pensar en un nombre para guardar su identidad.

-" La bruja blanca…no sería muy obvió adivinar quién soy. Alitas de ángel…no, muy cursi. ¿Qué tal…Sexy witch23…si. "pensó escribiendo su nuevo nombre en la sala de chat.

Bienvenida Sexy_witch23. Hay 12 participantes en la sala de chat del Jardín de Balamb.

Sexy_witch23 entró a la sala de chat.

_Sexy_witch23- ¡Hola a todos!_

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- ¡hola!_

_Sexo_encarnado69- hey_

_Black_Knight12- Buenas noches sexy_witch23_

-"Black_Kinight, eso suena a un nombre que Squall se pondría."- Rinoa pensó sonriendo un poco.

_HURACÁN ha entrado a la sala de chat _

_Relámpago ha entrado a la sala de chat_

_HURACÁN- SALUDOS. TODOS._

_Relámpago- ¿De quién fue la idea de crear esta página? Me parece genial, saben._

_HURACÁN- TILMITT. _

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- sip. Creo que es estupendo conocer gente y entretenerse un rato._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Es aburrido, digan algo sexual para entretenerme._

Hot_dog_Lover#1 ha entrado a entrado a la sala de chat.

_Hot_dog_Lover#1- ¿Qué tal todos?_

_Sexo_encarnado69- ¿Qué clase de idiota se pondría semejante nombre. Solo Dincht._

_Hot_dog_lover#1- ¡!¿Cómo sabes quién soy?_

_Sexy_witch23- como si sexo_encarnado69 fuera tan original. Ese nombre suena a perdedor sexual cibernético._

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- ¡Jajajaja! XD_

_HURACÁN- SEXY_

_Black_Knight- Suena ridículo._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Es el mejor nombre original en esta estúpida pagina. Así que pueden mamar mis pelotas ._

_Sexy_witch23- ew. Asqueroso._

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- apuesto a que nunca te lo han mamado y por eso buscas a alguien desesperadamente. Pobre infeliz._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Claro que sí lo han hecho. Todos los días._

_Hot_dog_lover#1- esta alucinando. =S_

_Sexo_encarnado69- cállate gallina debilucha._

_Sexy_witch23- Tenía que ser Seifer. Nadie puede ser más patán que tu._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Como si no supiera quién eres…RINOA._

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- supe que Zell te partió la madre esta mañana. Pobre._

_Hot_dog_lover#1- Si lo hice._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Trepe te salvó el trasero porque ella se puso en medio si no te hubiera comido el a golpes._

Reina_escorpion ha entrado a la sala de chat

_Reina_escorpion- Buenas noches a todos._

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- ¡Hola! =)_

Ladies_Man69 ha entrado a la sala de chat.

_Ladies_Man69- ¿Qué tal chicas de Balamb? Aquí está su vaquero. Toda chica disponible entre 18-25 años favor de enviarme un mensaje._

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito- ¡Irvine! Desconéctate de inmediato. _

_Reina_escorpion- pobre_

_Ladies_man69- ¡Selphie! Solo bromeaba._

_Sexy_witch23- No, no lo hacía. XD_

_Amarillo_mi_color_favorito ha salido de la sala de chat._

_Ladies_man69- demonios =(_

_Ladies_man69 ha salido de la sala de chat._

_Black_Knight- Esto es aburrido._

Black_Knight ha salido de la sala de chat

_Sexo_encarnado69- como si fueras tan importante . Oye reina_escorpion ¿Tienes web cam? Quiero ver senos._

_Reina_escorpion- cómprate una revista porno_

_Sexy_Witch23- Que perdedor SEIFER_

_Reina_escorpion- Tenía que ser el rey de los patanes. Zell te pateó el trasero._

_Sexo_encarnado69- vete a mamar el churro de tu marido y déjame en paz. ¡DINCHT TUVO SOLO SUERTE!_

_Hot_dog_Lover#1- Nop. Eres un perdedor. Buenas noches a todos. ¡SEIFER ERES UN PENDEJO!_

Hot_dog_lover#1 se ha salido de la sala de chat.

_Sexo_encarnado69- ¡ tu madre, CABRÓN!_

_Reina_escorpion- deja de decir groserías Almasy y compórtate como un hombre alguna vez en tu vida._

_Sexo_encarnado69- Lo haré el día que me lo mames TREPE_

_Reina_escorpion- Te morirás esperando, patética bola de lástima._

Reina_escorpion ha salido de la sala de chat

_Sexo_encarnado69- Algún día lo harás._

_Sexy_witch23- ¿Te sientes solo Seifer? Cómprate una muñeca inflable porque esa es la única compañía que conseguirás con tu tonto comportamiento. Buenas noches_

_Sexy_witch34 han dejado la sala de chat._

Rinoa apagó el computador al sentir que su esposo había llegado de la oficina. Squall entró calladamente dándole un beso en los labios a Rinoa para luego caminar hasta su habitación donde se sentó en la cama. Rinoa caminó hasta la habitación recostándose del marco de la puerta observando cómo su esposo se quitaba sus botas.

-"¿Estas cansado?"- Rinoa preguntó y Squall solo acentuó con la cabeza.

-"¿Y la bebé?"-

-"Está dormida"- Rinoa le contestó acercándose a él.

-"Supiste que Cid me nominó para ser nuevo líder del Jardín"- Squall le dijo mirándola a los ojos pasándole una pequeña hoja donde lo citaban.

-"Si, Selphie me dijo que también nominaron a Zell y a Irvine."- Rinoa dijo observando la hoja. –"¿Qué piensas al respecto?"-

-"No quiero saber nada del puesto pero Cid insistió en que participara."- Squall dijo pesadamente echándose para atrás acostándose en la cama. Rinoa se sentó a su lado.

-"Deberías hacerlo. Te lo mereces. Eres el mejor soldado de esta institución"- Rinoa le dijo sonriendo mientras se colocó encima de su marido acariciando su pecho suavemente. –"Además te verías mucho más sexy como director."-

Squall sonrió levemente acercando a su esposa hasta sus labios para consumirla en pasión.

**En la mañana…8:00 am**

Rinoa caminaba con su bebita en mano hasta la cafetería donde se encontraría con sus amigos para el desayuno. Al llegar Selphie estaba sentada junto a Annie, la novia de Zell. Ambas dialogaban calladamente hasta que se percataron de Rinoa.

-"¡Hola chicas!"- Rinoa dijo muy contenta sentándose en la mesa de las chicas. Selphie levantó sus brazos para coger a la pequeña bebé. De inmediato le empezó hacer caras graciosas para tratar de hacerla reír dando resultados.

-"¿Dónde están los chicos?- Rinoa preguntó robándole un pedazo de fruta que Selphie tenía en su plato.

-"Zell se fue a entrenar mientras que Irvine sigue durmiendo. Durmió en el sofá"- Selphie dijo casualmente golpeando la mano de Rinoa al tratar de volver a robarle otro pedazo de fruta.

-"¿Dónde está Squall y Quistis?"- Annie preguntó tomando un poco de café. Solo faltaban minutos antes de comenzar a trabajar en la librería.

-"Squall está en la oficina. Vine a llevarle algo de desayuno mientras que Quistis la vi hace un par de minutos atrás. Al parece iba a ir a entrenar también."- Rinoa dijo sobándose la mano por el cantazo que Selphie le había dado.

-"Supieron que la nominaron para ser líder del Jardín. Es la única mujer entre los candidatos."- Annie dijo terminando su taza de café.

-"¡Deberíamos celebrar! Vamos hacer una noche de chicas"- Selphie dijo emocionada poniéndose de pie aún con la bebé en mano preparándose para irse. La enorme panza de 9 meses de la mujer era lo más llamativo de la cafetería. Rinoa miró por unos segundos la gigantesca panza.

-"Creo que sería buena idea. Las veo en mi habitación a las 16:00 horas. Hasta luego."- Rinoa dijo tomando al bebé en sus brazos para luego ir a comprar algo de comer para su esposo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Quistis se dirigió hasta al nuevo gimnasio del Jardín para entrenar por un rato. Sabía que más que nunca tenía que estar al máximo en su condición física, incluso tenía que mejorarla. Caminó hasta una máquina de correr y comenzó a calentar sus músculos antes de subirse a ella. Estaba vestida con un pantalón largo color negro al igual que una camisa sin mangos un poco pegada a su cuerpo acompañada de unos zapatos deportivos que hacían juego con el pantalón. Estaba peinada con una cola de caballo sin mechas de cabello en su rostro como solía hacer de costumbre.

-"Hola Quisty."- Zell se dirigió a ella muy energéticamente. –"¿Vas a correr?"-

-"Si, voy a trotar por un rato."- Le dijo subiendo a la máquina colocándose unos audífonos en sus oídos para escuchar música mientras se ejercitaba.

-"Te acompaño"- Zell dijo subiéndose a una máquina que quedaba a su lado. Ambos comenzaron con la misma velocidad y la misma inclinación por varios minutos. Quistis observa a Zell sonriendo un poco al subir la velocidad. El hombre notó que la joven aumentó la velocidad y él la imitó. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Quistis decide acelerar la velocidad mucho más. Zell la volvió a observar imitándola de nuevo. Ya no estaban trotando. Seifer entró al gimnasio y vio la pequeña competencia que tenían ambos rubios y decidió unirse montándose en otra máquina que quedaba al otro lado de Quistis. Seifer empezó de lleno a la velocidad que ambos SeeD se encontraban.

Quistis se percató de Seifer subiendo mucho más la velocidad. Seifer y Zell imitaron a la instructora. Los tres SeeDs estaban corriendo en las máquinas vigorosamente mojados en sudor. Seifer observó con su vista el rostro de Quistis y permanecía tranquilo, solo estaba sudada pero sin embargo Zell estaba comenzando a respirar por la boca de cansancio y dolor en sus piernas. Severos minutos pasaron hasta que Seifer comenzó a sentir el ácido láctico quemando sus músculos por falta de oxígeno. Zell tenía su boca abierta y estaba comenzando a tambalearse por el dolor y la fatiga de sus músculos pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Quistis subió la velocidad de la máquina hasta el máximo moviendo sus piernas lo más rápido que podía. Seifer la imitó al igual que Zell.

Ahora Quistis tenía cara de dolor por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de correr a semejante velocidad. No podía dejar que esos hombres le ganasen. En un descabellado plan Quistis se quitó la camisa quedándose en su sostén deportivo mostrando sus llamativos pechos. Seifer y Zell la observaron perdiendo la concentración y el balance ambos al mismo tiempo. Los dos hombres se tropezaron con sus pies cayendo de pecho en las máquinas. Las máquinas los enviaron hacia atrás rápidamente mandándolos a rodar. Quistis aprovechó la caída para parar la máquina deteniéndose por completo. Sus músculos gritaban de dolor mientras su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Todos en el gimnasio observaron como los dos tarados rodaron hacia atrás como pelotas al caerse de las máquinas. Quistis comenzó a respirar rápidamente tratando de recuperar su aliento tomando una pequeña botella de agua que trajo consigo. Seifer se recuperó observando incrédulo a Quistis quien se reía burlonamente de ambos. Zell solo se quedo quejándose de dolor en el suelo mirando los moretones que se había hecho.

-"Creo que gane"- Quistis dijo saliendo del gimnasio para darse un buen baño. –"Que pasen buenos días caballeros. Buena suerte para la próxima"-

Seifer observó a Zell en el suelo y lo golpeó fuertemente varias veces en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Me lo debías bastardo."- Dijo poniéndose de pie largándose del gimnasio dejando a Zell tirado en el suelo.

Squall estaba en su oficina evaluando unos informes de unos nuevos cadetes transferidos del Jardín de Galbadia. Mientras los miraba, uno en particular llamó su atención. Era una joven de dieciséis años llamada Shyla Ultima. Tenía un expediente extraordinario, lleno de meritos y habilidades especiales. Era huérfana criada en Esthar. Mientras observaba el expediente vio una foto de cuerpo completo dándole una corazonada que no reconocía. Era como si esa chica la hubiera visto en algún lado, una mirada penetrante muy familiar. Squall vio como una gota roja cae en el expediente. El joven la analiza con uno de sus dedos identificando sangre. Otra gota vuelve a caer provocando que Squall tocara su nariz al sentir sangre salir fuera de esta.

El comandante soltó el archivo y caminó lo más rápido a su baño privado en su oficina observándose en un espejo. Sangre fluía fuera de su nariz manchando su camisa blanca y chaleco. Squall abrió la pluma del lavabo echándose agua para limpiar su nariz. Después de unos segundos vuelve a mirarse en el espejo llevándose un tremendo susto al ver el reflejo de Artemisa. Squall se volteó tan rápido como pudo colocándose en posición de batalla. Pero no había nadie tras él. Asustado y nervioso corrió de vuelta a su oficina hasta llegar a su escritorio buscando su sable-pistola. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de Artemisa pero no había nadie. Respiraba rápidamente aún aguantando fuertemente su sable-pistola mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Lentamente volvió al baño y miró de lejos su reflejo en el espejo.

_-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?_"- Squall pensó bajando la guardia. Pasó una mano por su rostro pero ya la sangre no fluía.

-"¿Squall estas bien?"-

Squall empuño su arma hacia la persona que lo sorprendió. Rinoa por instinto abrazó fuertemente a su bebé protegiéndola de lo que parecía un ataque. El comandante abrió sus ojos en grande al ver que era su esposa. Rinoa lo miraba asustada.

-"¿Rinoa?"- Squall dijo rápidamente bajando su arma. –"Perdona… ¿Estás bien?"- Squall dijo colocando su sable-pistola en su escritorio caminando hasta su esposa. Rinoa lo miraba raramente aún aguantando a su bebé como si la estuviera protegiendo.

-"¿Qué te ocurrió?"- Rinoa lo mira espantada al ver su camisa y chaleco llenos de sangre.

-"_No lo puedo decir, la preocupará_"- Pensó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera. –"Me quede dormido y tuve una pesadilla que provocó que me levantara asustado. Me lastimé la nariz…al parecer."-

Ahora más calmada Rinoa baja sus defensas. Caminó hasta su esposo tomándolo de la mano. –" ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"-

-"No, solo iré a descansar. Por favor dile a Xu que tome mi puesto por hoy."'-

Rinoa sonrió levemente acariciando el rostro de su marido. –"Bien. Adelántate iré en un momento"-

Squall caminó fuera de la oficina dejando a Rinoa sola. La joven observó la oficina sintiendo algo muy extraño en esta. Caminó hasta el escritorio del comandante y miró los archivos. Sintió un pequeño calosfrió recorrer su espalda al mirar cierto archivo pero no lo tocó solo decidió abandonar la oficina al sentir tan mala vibra. La joven cerró la oficina sin percatarse de una sombra que la miraba desde un rincón de la oficina.

-"_Volveré y me vengaré, porque el pasado, presente y futuro se comprenderán y yo viviré por la eternidad_"-

* * *

Quiero saber que piensan Por favor no olviden sus opiniones!


End file.
